Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/III
Hrabina Cosel 02 03 Są istoty, które na ból patrzeć lubią, a jękom się przysłuchiwać, poić się cierpieniem i nieszczęściu urągać. Płochość czy złość pobudką – zawsze to świadectwo mniej szlachetnych charakterów. Nieszczęście, jakiemu Cosel uległa, uczucie zemsty i ciekawości budziło w jej nieprzyjaciołach. Prawda, że dumę swą nieraz im czuć dała, że niewiele osób zasłużyło na jej przyjaźń, lecz w owym dworze, intryg osobistych pełnym, trudno się było do kogo przywiązać. Do natrętów, co się odpędzić nie dawali, należała baronowa Glasenapp. Cosel raz już była zmuszoną dom jej wypowiedzieć, przekonawszy się, co z niego wynosiła, udając przyjaźń, z której za drzwiami sama się wyśmiewała. Długo też nie pokazywała się potem, a jak najmniej spodziewać się jej było można teraz, gdy Cosel nie miała ani znaczenia, ani przyjaciół nawet w tych, co jakiś wstyd zachowali. Jakież było zdziwienie hrabiny, gdy nazajutrz oznajmiono jej odwiedziny Glasenappowej. Zrazu wahała się z przyjęciem, nie chcąc wystawiać na urągowisko lub fałszywe zapewnienie współczucia, w które wierzyć nie mogła. Glasenappowa, nie zrażona długim oczekiwaniem, pobiegła naokół domu, którego dół zajmowała Cosel, i od okna do okna przechodząc i zaglądając, gwałtem się starała ją znaleźć i do niej docisnąć. W ten sposób w istocie napadła Cosel, która usunęła się do swojego gabinetu, i przewiesiwszy się w otwartym oknie, zmusiła, by jej drzwi odemknięto. – A, moja droga hrabino, nie kryjże się! – zawołała. – Wiem, że ty w moją dla siebie dobrą wolę nie wierzysz, lecz ja ci to przebaczam, bo się nad tobą lituję. Każże mnie puścić! Przynoszę ci plotki z miasta, nic nie chcę, tylko cię uścisnąć. Cosel, znudzona i zmęczona zarazem, przyjęła baronowę, która się rzuciła w krzesło, patrząc w zwierciadło i poprawiając potarganą w drodze fryzurę. – Chciałam ci dać dowód, że mam serce, choć te gałgany drezdeńskie – odezwała się – odmawiają mi wszystkiego. Nie ma potwarzy, której by na mnie nie wymyślili. Wierz mi, Cosel, że ja ci zazdroszczę twej samotności, bo na dworze żyć, a jeszcze na takim, to się, jak ja, wściec potrzeba. Zatrzymała się chwilę, siadła wygodniej, obejrzała wkoło. – Ale tu w Pillnitz cicho, miło, ładnie i wcale by ci źle nie było, gdyby ci choć tu spokojnie dali odetchnąć. Ja nie sądzę, żeby ci się to udało. Ta paskudna Denhoffowa gotowa cię i stąd wygnać. Cosel uśmiechnęła się wzgardliwie. – Mamy tedy tę panią w Dreźnie – poczęła papląc żywo – a z wielkiego strachu, abyś jej z pistoletu nie postrzeliła, podpułkownik Chatira i sześciu kawalergardów na krok jej nie odstępują. Myślę, że za tę gwardię nie gniewałaby się, nawet nie mając obawy. Oprócz tego postawili ją u Fürstenberga, dopóki jej pałacu nie zbudują, ale nim zbudują, panowanie się jej skończy. – Mają przecież pałac po mnie – mruknęła Cosel. – O, ten już przeznaczony dla kurfirsta! – dodała Glasenapp, która wiedziała o wszystkim. – Chatira jest marszałkiem dworu, ministrem, przyjacielem, myślę że i garderobianą u Denhoffowej. Flemming wydaje śliczne wieczorki dla króla i faworyty, nigdy z nich na trzeźwo nie wyjeżdżają. Mówią, że na jednym z nich, dobrze podpiwszy, pogłaskał Denhoffowę pod brodę, zowiąc ją czule takim epitetem, na jaki zasłużyła. Nie wzięła mu też tego za złe. Zresztą, słyszę, tak dobra, że królem gotowa się podzielić nawet, byle nie z tak straszną, jak ty, moja Cosel, która nie cierpiąc podziału, chciałabyś go całego sobie zagarnąć. To mówiąc, Glasenappowa pochyliła się naprzód, obejrzała ostrożnie, palec położyła na ustach. – Król się nam zmienia – szepnęła – znaliśmy go jako bardzo dobrego pana, staje się srogim i okrutnym. Cosel spojrzała na nią. – Takim względem mnie nie jest. – O, to bardzo naturalne, wielka miłość nigdy się inaczej nie kończy – mówiła dalej Glasenapp – ale słyszałaś o Jabłonowskim? – O nikim nie słyszę, bo nikogo nie widzę – odezwała się Cosel. – Wiesz przecie, ile król winien był hetmanowi, ile wojewodzie ruskiemu, który hetmana skłonił na stronę króla. A wiesz, gdzie dziś ruski wojewoda? Cosel spojrzała zdumiona. – Książę wojewoda siedzi w pokoju Beichlinga na Königsteinie. Wzięto go z Warszawy, z tego samego mieszkania, w którym ojca namówił na stronę naszą i w rocznicę dnia, gdy wyjeżdżali kurfirsta witać na granicy. – Byćże to może?! – zawołała Cosel. – Tak i ja bym spytała może niedawno, czyż to być może – mówiła dalej przybyła – a dziś powiadam, że możliwe wszystko. – Cóż zawinił wojewoda? – Mówią, nie wiem, że tam na jakimś zjeździe tych pogolonych głów polskich, właśnie, gdy król brał Denhoffowę, wystąpił jawnie przeciwko niemu za to, że im żony zabiera, że mieszka publicznie z cudzymi, że kraj psuje, że to zbrodnia stanu! Zbrodnia stanu! – śmiejąc się i plaszcząc w ręce wołała Glasenappowa. – A! Nieoszacowany Jabłonowski! Mówią, że tym sposobem na Leszczyńskiego nawracał, iż im przynajmniej żony całe zostawi. Królowi najgorzej to dopiekało, że mu Denhoffowę chciał wyrwać. Szpiegowano Jabłonowskiego tak, że tam jakieś listy poprzejmowano, jakiegoś pisarza wzięto na konfesaty, jakieś papiery poznajdowano w domu, i król bez ceremonii, bez sądu Jabłonowskiego na Königstein wywieźć kazał. Cosel słuchała obojętnie. – Miarkujże, moja droga – dokończyła Glasenapp – kiedy około książąt wojewodów tak mało ceremonii, cóż już o innych mówić? Co my biedne znaczymy, gdy się nas pozbyć potrzeba? Opowiadanie Glasenappowej, choć nie odezwała się Cosel ani słowem, uczyniło na niej wrażenie. Wojewoda ruski na Königsteinie, nie sądzony, nie przekonany i za sprawę polską więziony w Saksonii, w istocie było to coś nowego i do myślenia dającego. Od smutnego tego przedmiotu Glasenappowa przeszła prędko do weselszych. – Mamy świetne ciągle zabawy – rzekła – król się wysadza na nie, chociaż Denhoffowej nikt na nich nie widzi. Domyślają się tylko ludzie, gdyż przed królową nigdy z odkrytą twarzą stanąć nie śmiała. Jak Teschen maskuje się i przebiera za nietoperza razem z siostrą; mamy też najwięcej maskarad i redut. Króla także nie widać nigdzie, bo musi siedzieć z nią zamknięty. Przy jednej wieczerzy Kyan, słyszę, zamiast do kielicha zapraszał do nabożeństwa po katolicku na intencją Najjaśniejszego Pana, ażeby go Bóg z niewoli polskiej wyzwolić raczył. Cosel smutny uśmiech przebiegł po ustach. – Nazajutrz – dodała opowiadająca – ktoś pochwycił koncept dowcipnisia i przybito na Georgenthor i na kościele zaproszenie wszystkich wiernych na to nabożeństwo. Król się, słyszę, śmiał, lecz tego, co się to ważył uczynić, szukać kazano, a wątpię, by go znaleźli. Plotła tak, nieznużona, długo pani baronowa, aż czas nadszedł obiadu, na który się wprosiła. Po nim zażądała widzieć ogród i aleje lipowe. Tu, gdy się sam na sam znalazły, Glasenappowa zbliżyła się do ucha hrabiny. – Macie mnie wszyscy za złośnicę, siejącą tylko niezgodę i radującą się z wypłatanego figla. O, nie przeczę, że lubię dokuczyć tym, którzy mi też dojedli niemało, ale bym rada usłużyć, gdy mi kto raz w życiu dobrą wolę okazał, a tej doznałam niegdyś od was, hrabino. Żal mi was. Na dworze naradzają się i odgrażają przeciwko wam, jeżelibyście tego papieru wydać nie chcieli. – Papieru? Jakiego? – na pozór obojętnie spytała Cosel. – A! Przecież wiecie, o co chodzi, bo Watzdorf tu do was dla odebrania go był przysłany. Mówią, że jeśli nie oddacie go z dobrej woli, gotowi użyć siły. – Bardzo dziękuję za przestrogę – odezwała się Cosel – ale ja na wszystko byłam i jestem przygotowaną. Tego papieru, jak go nazywasz, odebrać mi nie mogą, bo go nie mam: jest w dobrych i pewnych rękach. Spodziewałam się i tej w końcu nikczemności. Złożyłam go w miejscu bezpiecznym. Glasenapp długo patrzała na nią, chciała widocznie z oczu wyczytać, czy prawdę mówiła, ale Cosel była nieprzeniknioną, gdy chciała. Osłoniła się dumą i spokojem udanym, choć czuła w sobie wrzenie oburzenia i gniewu. Łatwo jej było poznać i domyśleć się, że Glasenappowa dlatego tylko rozpoczęła od plotek złośliwych, aby obudzić zaufanie, że wysłano ją, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć, że była szpiegiem Watzdorfa lub Flemminga. Nie mogli wysłać ani gorszego, ani mniej obudzającego zaufania. Zabiegi całe na nic się nie przydały. Cosel, zimno wysłuchawszy zwierzeń i przestróg, dała jej z niczym powrócić do Drezna. Zaledwie powóz, który ją tu przywiózł, oddalił się nieco, gdy hrabina kazała zawołać Zaklikę. Ten zawsze był w pogotowiu. Obawiając się podsłuchaną być we własnym domu, Cosel wyprowadziła go na podwórze i usiłowała tak prowadzić rozmowę, aby się ona wydała rozporządzeniem tyczącym domu i ogrodu. Zaklika myśli jej zgadywał. – Jesteśmy tu szpiegowani – odezwała się – prawda? – Dokoła, nawet w domu, za nikogo ręczyć nie mogę – odpowiedział wierny sługa. – Można ich oszukać? – spytała. – Gottlieb tu na czele – począł Zaklika – zdaje mi się, że on, do miasta jeżdżąc po zapasy domowe, raporta odwozi. Lecz niemądry jest i spoić go łatwo, a zwieść jeszcze łatwiej. – Gottlieb tu?! – zawołała hrabina. – Tak, właśnie ten, który się najwięcej z miłością swą dla pani uprzykrza. Rad by, ażeby się go nie obawiano. – W mieście wszyscy cię znają? – zapytała cicho Cosel. – E, wielu zapomniało już o mnie – podchwycił Zaklika – a dla innych toć się i trochę zamaskować łatwo. – A maszże od kogo zasięgnąć języka? – Gdy muszę, znajdę – rzekł wezwany. Po tych wstępnych pytaniach Cosel, jakby dreszczem przejęta, drgnęła. – Nie ma tu już bezpieczeństwa dla mnie – rzekła – muszę uciekać, ale jak? Tobie ufam jednemu, mów, jak? – Trudno – mruknął – ale gdy musimy... – To nie dosyć – kończyła Cosel – ja muszę zabrać z sobą, co mam najdroższego, co stanowi dziś majątek cały. Musimy uwieźć klejnoty, pieniądze, bo to, co tu zostanie, będzie ich łupem, zabiorą wszystko. Ani słowa na to zwierzenie się nie odpowiedział Zaklika, potarł czoło, targnął wąsa, spuścił oczy. – Mów pani – rzekł widząc, że Cosel czeka. – Czy mi zaręczysz, że dobiegnę przed pogonią za granicę! – Co w ludzkiej mocy, zrobimy. Zaklice pot kroplami na czoło wystąpił. Widać było, że niepokój go dręczył, że się lękał, a nie chciał wydać z bo jaźnią. – Dawno to uczynić trzeba było wprzód – rzekł ucinając mowę, bo nie nawykł długo się wyrażać – ale co się nie zrobiło, o tym mówić już nie ma co. Trzeba czynić, co teraz mamy przed sobą. Złamał palce, gniotąc je, biedny człek, aż kości trzeszczące w nich słychać było, chmurne czoło namarszczył, stąpał z nogi na nogę. Cosel patrzała nań z trwogą i ciekawością. Cały w sobie energiczny, silny, małomówny, po wypieszczonych ludziach, do jakich była nawykła, na których spuścić się było niepodobna, dziwił ją, zdumiewał, lecz cieszył. Czuła w nim człowieka. Rajmund wyglądał dziko prawie, zamyślił się nasępiwszy brwi. – Nocą pojadę do miasta – rzekł – ja tu w domu mało się pokazuję i tak. Nie każ mnie pani wołać, aż sam przyjdę. Będą we dworze sądzili, żem się zamknął, co nieraz bywało. Mam łódkę skrytą w krzakach pod wyspą, spuszczę się Elbą. Na powrót więcej czasu potrzeba pod wodę, ale i na to się znajdzie sposób. Co tam zdołam się wywiedzieć u dworu, zobaczę. Trzeba obmyślić i resztę, wyjazd to niemała rzecz. Mówiąc tak urywanymi słowy, wzdychał. Cosel zobaczyła w tej chwili krążącego z dala Gottlieba, który już się mógł czegoś domyślać z dłuższej rozmowy, i zaraz skinęła na niego. Niemiec skwapliwie się przysunął. – Ja sądzę, nieprawdaż, Gottlieb, że z Pillnitz wcale piękny kąt można zrobić. Chciałabym mieć ogród, chciałabym mieć kwiaty, bo pewnie się stąd nierychło ruszę. Jeśli będziecie w mieście, to wy mi ogrodnika nastręczcie, bo Polak, któremu to chciałam polecić, wymawia się, że nikogo nie zna. Gottlieb spojrzał na panią i na Polaka, jakby pragnął odgadnąć, czy to prawda była. Skłonił się i zaczął mruczeć szybko, zaklinając, że dla swej najdroższej pani zrobi wszystko. Na tym się narada skończyła. Cosel poszła do domu. Gottlieb uczepił się jeszcze Zakliki, aby co z niego wyciągnąć. Nad wieczorem Polak, jak go tam na dworze zwano, zniknął. Obudziło to podejrzenie szpiegów, próbowali drzwi, zastali je wewnątrz na rygiel zamknięte. Mieszkanie było na dole od ogrodu, podkradziono się więc pod okno. Naprzeciw niego stało łóżko, a na nim widać było ogromnego chłopa, wyciągniętego w ubraniu, w jakim chodził, i twarzą obróconego do ściany. Uspokoili się więc szpiegi, iż w domu był, i dali mu spać do syta. Nie było też co robić. Czarna noc zapadała powoli, tylko czerwony odbrzask nieba zachodniego w wodach Elby się odbijał, gdy Zaklika łódkę po cichu odwiązawszy od kółka, u którego była przymocowaną, wsunął się w nią, odepchnął od brzegu i pochyliwszy puścił ją z wodą. Prąd rzeki szybko ją ku Dreznu unosił. O tej porze łodzi prawie nie spotykało się na Elbie i znać ją było dobrze potrzeba, ażeby nie wpaść na mielizny i kamienie. W czasach, gdy jeszcze błądził, niczym nie zajęty, po okolicach, Zaklika pływał wiele i żeglugą się bawił, tak że poza Pillnitz ku Pirnie i dalej znał wszystkie rzeki załomy i mielizny. Noc go więc czarna wcale nie ustraszała, a w kilka godzin ujrzał już najprzód światełka przedmieść rozrzuconych u brzegów, potem jakby jasną łunę nad zamkiem świecącą, bo na zamku zabawa była i iluminacja. W Dreźnie, będąc na dworze Cosel, Zaklika miał zręczność wielu tam poznać ludzi. Serce go ciągnęło raczej ku stojącym w cieniu i na boku niż do tych, co błyszczeli wśród przedpokojów i wmieszani bywali do intryg lub im posługiwali. Znajomych i przyjaciół miał wielu. Nim dopłynął, myślał teraz ciągle, do kogo by się udał. Na dworze, który nieustannie pieniędzy potrzebował, gdzie klejnoty garściami pięknym paniom sypano, handel pieniędzmi i klejnotami był jedną z potrzeb powszednich. Miał król kredyt na znaczniejsze sumy w Wiedniu u Oppenheimerów, w Berlinie u Liebmanna, w Dreźnie dostarczycielami i pośrednikami było dwóch Izraelitów, wielce znanych miastu, z których jeden nawet grał pewną rolę i trzymał dom otwarty, a żył z przepychem. Byli to sławni Lehmann Berendt i Jonas Meyer. Ostatni przybył tu z Hamburga w r. 1700, w początkach panowania Augusta, i przekonawszy się, iż znajdzie wiele do zrobienia przy takim wiekuistym na pieniądze głodzie, osiedlił się w Dreźnie. Pierwsza to była wekslarnia i bank w tym mieście, na który król pono dał mu dom, zwany Starą Pocztą, a naówczas Judenhauzen. Meyer pałac z niego zrobił, założył ogród, na pierwszym piętrze sal kilka zbytkownie wystroił i dawał czasem swym klientom bale i maskarady. Meyer zakrawał już wówczas na dzisiejszych bankierów tego rodzaju: nosił się po francusku, stroił bogato i mawiano, że wcale niepowabny, miewał chwile szczęścia osobliwego, gdy sobie go pozyskać chciano. Towarzysz jego Lehmann Berendt, człowiek był wcale innego rodzaju: pochodził on z Polski i zachował cechy Izraelitom tutejszym właściwe. Skrzętny był, skromny, cichy, niepozorny, w interesach wyrachowany, nie zapierający się wcale ani pochodzenia, ani wiary; ani pragnął się mieszać do świata. w którym wiedział, jak drogo okupywać trzeba prawo obywatelstwa. Kilka razy w różnych sprawach hrabina Cosel posyłała Zaklikę do niego. Lehmann na zawołanie do niej przychodził, mieli z sobą interesa znaczne. Izraelita, który najlepszą miał zręczność poznać ludzi w sprawach pieniężnych, odgadł szlachetny charakter w Cosel, wierzył jej i był dla niej z wielkim uwielbieniem. A że rodzina jego pono siedziała niegdyś w Krakowskiem i on tam młode lata przepędził, a Zaklika też ten kąt kochał, rozgadywali się z sobą nieraz. Lehmann, żartując, język dawny przypominał. Czasem podać kazał wina lampkę i z Rajmusiem przegawędził jaką godzinę; tak się poznali bliżej i poprzyjaźnili. Zaklika wiedział, że Lehmann już po upadku Cosel dał jej dowody poszanowania i wierności. Cale różny od Jonasa, który był wielbicielem króla, służką z kolei wszystkich wpływowych ministrów, który padał na twarz przed wszystkimi i chwalił, co tylko zrobili, nie brzydząc się zepsuciem dworu. Berendt wprawdzie pieniądze robił z tych ludzi, ale w duszy miał dla nich pogardę i wstręt do nich. Ta płochość i rozwięzłość, która tu stała się prawem i obyczajem, oburzała go. Wprawdzie popisywać się z tym ani mógł, ani chciał, lecz z twarzy jego niemal czytać się dawało, co o tych ludziach trzymał. Z przyjemnością odzierał ich ze skóry. Natomiast dla uczciwszych nieraz był nawet bezinteresownie pomocnym. Z tego, co z sobą nieraz poszeptali po cichu, Zaklika wnosił, iż na Lehmanna śmiało się spuścić może, a przynajmniej rady szukać u niego. Gdy czółno poniżej mostu, w znanym sobie kącie u gospodarza Wenda (bo ich tam na przedmieściach wielu jeszcze naówczas mieszkało) bezpiecznie umieścił, Zaklika, odziawszy się po oczy płaszczem i kapelusz nacisnąwszy, posunął się do miasta. Przeszedłszy bramy, choć godzina była późna, poznał po ruchu ulic, iż w zamku zabawa być musiała. Z dala już gorejącą nad Ogrodem Hesperyd w Zwingrze widać było iluminacją. Król dawał zabawę maskową przy pochodniach dla Denhoffowej. W ulicach ludzie się strumieniami w różne strony leli, a między nimi i niejedną maskę widać było, wyglądającą z lektyki lub karety. Szał panował wszędzie, znać było znowu dobre czasy. Nie zbliżając się do zamku nawet, znanymi uliczkami Zaklika, szukając mroku popod domami, z których niewiele oświeconych było, dostał się nie postrzeżony do Judenhauzu na Pirnajską ulicę. Lehmann miał tu skromne na tyłach mieszkanie oddzielne. O tej godzinie prawie pewien był Zaklika, że go zastanie samego, że może sług nawet nie będzie, a szło mu o to, ażeby nikt go nie widział i nie poznał. W istocie, co żyło, poszło patrzeć na bal do Zwingru, pod gołym niebem, pośród olbrzymich drzew pomarańczowych, kręcący się i szumiący z południowych krajów szałem i wrzawą. Stara kucharka otworzyła mu i wpuściła do Lehmanna, który wyszedłszy do sieni, ledwie go poznał, a otrzymawszy znak, wprowadził nie postrzeżonego od służby do swojego gabinetu w tyle domu. Ścisnęli się za ręce w milczeniu. Lehmann był przystojnym mężczyzną już niemłodego wieku, siwiał, ale piękna twarz wschodniego typu, bez zmarszczek, spokojna, malowała charakter z życiem przejednany, znający jego warunki i ostygły już wielce. Czarne oczy patrzały chłodno i rozumnie, a mimo ich ostygnienia czuć było, że je coś ogrzać by potrafiło. Zaklika, przywitawszy go, obejrzał się niespokojnie. Gospodarz domyślił się, o co mu chodziło, i szepnął uderzając po ręku: – U mnie jesteś bezpieczny. Nikt was tu i nie zna, i nie pozna, i gdy trzeba, nie zobaczy. – Tego bym sobie życzył – rzekł Zaklika. Lehmann wyszedł na chwilę, dając mu znak, i powrócił prędko. Przysunął krzesło do stołu, posadził go i usiadł sam. – Co się z wami dzieje? – zapytał. – Dzieje się tak źle – odparł Zaklika – iż gorzej, gorzej już być nie może. Wygnano nas z pałacu, z domu z Drezna, a teraz idzie o to, żeby nas pono i z Pillnitz wypędzić, jeśli nie gorzej. Nieszczęśliwą tę ściga zemsta nikczemnych ludzi; trzeba ją ratować. – Tak jest, tak jest – odparł Lehmann, poprawiając czarnej czapeczki, którą starym obyczajem nosił na głowie – ale siebie nie gubić. – Myślę, że się to da pogodzić – odezwał się Zaklika. – Tak, tak, tylko rozumnie i ostrożnie. – Cosel uciekać musi – dodał Zaklika. – Dokąd? – spytał Żyd z uśmiechem. – Chyba za morze. Tu sobie panowie, wzajemne czyniąc przysługi, oddają zbiegów. – Sądzę, że o nas się upominać nie będą. Lehmann głową pokiwał. – Hrabina – mówił dalej wierny sługa – musi z sobą zabrać, co ma, bo co zostanie, wezmą chciwi następcy, jak zabrali pałac i co w nim było. Bankier głową znowu dał znak potakujący. – A czy bezpiecznie, uciekając, zabierać z sobą reszty? A gdybyśmy w ręce nieprzyjaciela wpadli? Chwycił się oburącz Izraelita za głowę. – Już to, wierzcie mi – rzekł – rad bym hrabinie z duszy dopomóc. Znam jej historią, znam charakter: była to jedna perła w tym błocie. Winienem ja jej wiele i pomogę chętnie. Serce mam i uczciwych ludzi szacować umiem, ale posłuchajcie mnie, panie Zakliko: siebie, dzieci i rodziny dla niej gubić nie mam prawa. – Ja przecie, gdyby mnie na katownie najsroższe wzięto, nie wydam was ani hrabina, a więcej nikt, chyba Bóg jeden, wiedzieć będzie o waszym dobrym uczynku. Lehmann rękę mu podał. – Zgoda – rzekł – trzeba, żeby was tu u mnie nikt nie widział ani wchodzącego, ani wychodzącego, bo i za mną jak za wszystkimi szpiegi chodzą. – Nie bójcie się o to – dodał Zaklika. – Co mi dacie, to wam prześlę, gdzie będzie trzeba – dodał Izraelita – rzecz jest skończona. Jeszcze raz sobie dłonie podali. Lehmann z szafy dobył flaszkę wina i dwa kieliszki, nalał je i siadł. – Dziękuję wam – odezwał się Zaklika – nie zabawię długo, muszę się jeszcze o wielu rzeczach dowiadywać, wiele przygotować, a czasu mam mało. – A o czymże dowiedzieć się chcecie? – spytał chmurno Lehmann, zniżając głos. – U nas tu zawsze gospodarstwo jedno: kto na oczach u króla, kto z nim razem pije i bawi się, w łaskach. Od rana do wieczora zabawiamy się, a co nam do zabawy przeszkadza, to zmiatamy z drogi do Königsteinu lub gdziekolwiek bądź, byle nam nie zawadzało. Litości tu ani serca nie pytać, bo nie ma nieczulszych ludzi nad rozpustnych. Jeden pod drugim kopią, jedni drugich wysadzają, król posługuje się wszystkimi, obsypuje łaskami, gdy potrzebni, i gardzi nimi. Wszystko jedno: jest to, co było wczoraj i co pewnie jutro będzie, aż póki jaka burza wszystkiego tego razem nie zmiecie. – Król więc zakochany? – spytał Zaklika. – On? Zakochany? – odparł Lehmann. – A czyż taki człowiek kochać co może oprócz siebie? Ktoś na niego mówił, gdy swoją religię na waszą zmieniał, iż nie wierzy, aby cokolwiek mieniał, bo nic nie miał. Tak samo z tą miłością, której nigdy nie było. – A Denhoffowa? – A, a! – zawołał Lehmann. – Co ma być? Pieniądze zbiera i klejnoty. Król już pono myśli zawczasu, za kogo ją wyda, gdy mu się uprzykrzy. Siostrę jej, hetmanową, Friesenowi swatają, a ją, no, weźmie Haxthausen albo Francuz Besenval, bo już ich mają w zapasie. Ruszył ramionami Lehmann. – Cóż ty się tu chcesz nowego dowiedzieć? Tu się ludzie zmieniają, nie rzeczy. Chwilę potem jeszcze po cichu mówili z sobą. Lehmann wziął klucz, wyprowadził go do furtki ogrodowej, wypuścił nią i klucz mu zostawił. Pożegnali się mrucząc. Zaklika obwinięty płaszczem poszedł dalej. Nie sądził, aby niebezpiecznym było podsunąć się z tłumem ku Zwingrowi, chciał zobaczyć, jak to tam teraz wyglądało: zdawało mu się, że się nie widzianym przesunie. Już był w zamkowej ulicy, pełnej przesuwających się masek i nobles Vénitiens, i dominów, gdy go ktoś po ramieniu uderzył. Zwrócił się zdziwiony, za nim stał uśmiechnięty Fröhlich, stara jego znajomość. Tego dnia nie zmienił on stroju, który dlań był urzędowym, ani uśmiechu z ust, bo ten także do urzędu należał. – Jakżeście mnie poznali? – zapytał Zaklika. – Tu takich szerokich ramion oprócz króla i was nie ma nikt – szepnął Fröhlich – ale cóż wy tu robicie? Słyszałem, żeście byli u dworu tej... tej, która upadła. A teraz? Zaklika dla utajenia się odparł żywo: – Nie było tam co robić! Opuściłem go! – To rozumnie – rzekł Fröhlich – wszystko dobre, ale swój kark zawsze trzeba najwięcej szanować. Cha! cha! Niech każdy ratuje się, jak może! Powróciliście więc do służby króla? Czy może już Denhoffowej służycie? – Jeszcze nie – odparł Zaklika – a jakże się ona wam wydaje? – Mnie? – zapytał Fröhlich. – Ona mi się wydaje jak te małe stworzonka czarne, co to skaczą i kąsają, które łatwo zgnieść, a trudno złapać. Począł się sam śmiać i zatknął sobie usta. – Pierwszy nietoperz, którego zobaczycie na balu, to będzie ona. Ładne cacko, ale drogo kosztuje. Jeszcze mówili z sobą, gdy przechodzący Hiszpan w masce stanął o parę kroków od nich i widocznie przypatrywać się im i przysłuchiwać zaczął. Zaklika chciał się oddalić, gdy maska się wcisnęła, zajrzała mu pod kapelusz i pochwyciła za rękę. Fröhlich natychmiast się wysunął. Spod czarnej maseczki poznać nie było można człowieka, który zmienionym głosem począł natarczywie pytać: – Co tu robisz? Co robisz? Nie miał już Zaklika lepszej odpowiedzi do dania nad tę, którą zbył Fröhlicha. – Szukam służby – rzekł. – Ho, to ci się twoja pani sprzykrzyła! – Nie jest ona panią dziś i sług nie potrzebuje. Stali właśnie w jednej z bram zamku, wychodzących w ulicę. Hiszpan pociągnął Zaklikę z sobą pod jej sklepienie, którą kilka mdłych oświecało latarni. – Szukasz służby, a jakiejże byś żądał? – Jestem szlachcic, szlacheckiej służby wymagać mam prawo, takiej, która się przy szabli lub szablą odbywa. Hiszpan coś zamruczał. – A Cosel? Gdzie Cosel? – Zapewne w Pillnitz, nie wiem. – Chodź ze mną. – Dokąd? – Nie pytaj, przecież się nie lękasz? Zaklika poszedł. Po drodze postrzegł, iż nieznajomy prowadzi go do Flemminga. Pomimo maskarady na Zwingrze, Flemming był w domu, zapijano u niego. Maski przychodziły i wysuwały się, kilku, co woleli siedzieć u kielichów, nie ruszali się. Flemming spodziewał się nawet króla na chwilę. Wrzawa buchała z pokoju, w którym goście się zabawiali. Hiszpan wszedł przez drzwi otwarte, szepnął coś Flemmingowi na ucho, i generał żwawo poszedł do progu. Cichym głosem zawołał na Zaklikę, aby szedł za nim, i uprowadził go z sobą do odosobnionego gabinetu. Tu cicho było i spokojnie, na stole papierów pełno. Młody człowiek, pochylony nad nimi, pisał coś szybko. Flemming wciągnął Zaklikę w ciemny kąt gabinetu, Hiszpan poszedł za nimi. – Kiedy rzuciłeś służbę u Cosel? – zapytał. – Kilka dni temu. – Cóż myślała? – Urządzała się w Pillnitz. – I siedzieć myśli? – zapytał Flemming. – Ja sądzę. Patrzyli na siebie z Hiszpanem i potrzęśli głowami. – Jakżeś się z nią rozstał? Zaklika zmiarkował, że obudzając zaufanie o czymś potrzebnym będzie się mógł dowiedzieć. – Zostałem wypędzony – rzekł – bo tam teraz mało sług potrzeba. – A znasz dobrze Pillnitz, ludzi i drogi? – Doskonale. – I przyjąłbyś służbę inną? – Czemuż nie? – Choćby, choćby – dodał Flemming – wymagała, żebyś przeciw dawnej swej pani wystąpił? – Ja nie mam pani ani pana oprócz Króla Jegomości – odparł Zaklika – bom przecie szlachcic polski. Flemming poklepał go po ramieniu śmiejąc się do rozpuku. – Za dwa dni przyjdź do mnie, rozumiesz? – rzekł cicho. – Rozumiem – szepnął Zaklika. Flemming chciał mu coś dać, ale Rajmund się cofnął z ukłonem. I tak się rozstali. Zaklika zyskał na tym pewność, iż dwa dni bezpiecznych miał przed sobą. Przez dwa dni można było uczynić wiele, można się było uratować. Stąd wyszedłszy, lepiej się otulił płaszczem, zajrzał do miejsc kilku, pomówił z kilku poufałymi, na przedmieściu zapukał do jakiejś chaty i tak zmarudziwszy do późnej nocy, siadł na czółno, opatrzywszy się dwoma wiosłami, i pod wodę z całych sił robiąc nimi, puścił się nazad do Pillnitz.